Masquerade
by Geekoness
Summary: The masks, the music, the magic. Sakura finds the man of her dreams but will he ever find out it was her they shared there magical moment with? KibaSaku Oneshot


**Masquerade**

_A Kiba x Sakura One shot _

_

* * *

_

"When did you meet him?" She asked me with an excited tone.

_When__** did**__ I meet him…? Well the first time I met him was long ago, but then we were both just child friends. Nothing more than a buddy I hung out with, only when everyone else was around. I guess I never really met him truly, until __**that night**__. _

"I met him at the Masquerade last night." I answered after a moment's thought.

"Do I know him?" She asked, her voice still filled with curiosity.

_**Of course you know him!**__ He has been in our class for years. He was the one who sat in the back and make dumb comments and always had that big jacket on! _

"No idea. You might." I replied in a moment not wanting to let my thoughts escape my brain and tell her the truth.

"Oh, interesting. Now, how did you met at the masquerade?" She asked as she looked me in the eyes to look for her own answer.

I closed my eyes to keep her out as I let the night re-play in my mind.

_The song was slow and enchanting, the words were sweet and soothing and part of me wanted to do anything for the chance to go up and dance on the dance floor filled with couples. I looked around for one of my friends in hope one of them would dance with me. Only to find, they all escaped my sight and since it was a masquerade it would take forever to find them now._

_Just as I gave up hope that I would have to sit out yet another dance I saw __**him**__. He walked my way and his brown eyes seemed to call to me. The moment his eyes and mine locked something inside me clicked and I felt myself drifting towards him. There was no need for him or I to say a word, for our eyes held their own conversations and the next thing I knew we were dancing. My feet felt like they were on air and my heart started to beat with the rhythm. For the moment I had failed to remember who I was, because at that moment nothing had mattered all I wanted was to dance in his arms forever._

"We danced a song…or two." I muttered as I opened my eyes looking into her blue eyes that were waiting for me.

"I see. Well what did he look like?" She asked as she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and laid down on her bed.

_How could I explain that? He looked so gorgeous! His mask was a deep blue that only called people to his stunning brown eyes. His Hair was a dark chestnut brown that looked so silky that made me want to run my finger through it. _

_I closed my eyes again to and tried to remember what he was wearing but it was all a blur now. The only things I could remember was his attractive face._

"He had brown eyes and hair." I hesitated.

"A brown combo?" She questioned looking up at me. "How boring."

_If only she knew how un-boring it was!_

"So, is that all your going to tell me about him?" She wondered.

_I could tell her about how we parted. How eve after the first stopped we kept dancing, almost immune to the outside world around us. Then someone had to tap his shoulder and witch broke our eye contact breaking us both from the spell we put on each other. I remember the sound of the whispers in his ear, making out a 'we have to go' before he looked back at me. He frowned and looked me in the eyes again letting me know he had to leave. Though there was a part of him that called to me to tell me this wasn't good bye, that he would find out who I was and come find me again. _

_Then he let go of my hand and left me there in the middle of the dance floor watching him walk away and out the door. He never asked for my name, even thought I knew who he was there was a large doubt that filled my heart thinking he didn't know who I was. _

"No, one more thing." I said in a small voice.

"What's that?" She asked, wondering what more I would say.

"I think I fell in love with him…" I muttered looking away from her.

Her eyes widened and she grabbed my shoulders and started to shake them forcing me to look into her eyes.

"Oh, my god! Really! Now you have to tell me who he is!" She cried out loud.

"I would, if I knew who he was." I lied letting a tear fall down my face.

_More like he didn't know who I was._

"Aww. No. I won't let this slip by! I won't! Finally you found love, and not one like 'you-know-who' who broke both our hearts! I will do everything in my power to find him!" She shouted out in a motivated tone.

"Thanks, but…"I looked over at the clock seeing the time." But we will have to do this some other time. I have to get home."

She looked at me and let a small frown fall on her face, but she nodded her head anyways.

"Fine, but tomorrow I'm putting up 'Lost boy' Posters, and you're helping!" She confirmed.

"Whatever, See you around Ino." I waved as I got up and put on my jacket and shoes.

"Bye." She said one last time before shutting the door, and leavening me alone in the foggy night.

As I walked I let myself get caught up in my thoughts of the night before again. Whenever I thought of him my head when light and I felt like my heart throbbed for him.

"_How I wish he knew who I was…" I sighed out loud just as someone ran into me._

"Owe! That hurt! Watch it-"The voice stopped the second it locked eyes with mine, because at that moment, we locked eyes just like we had done the night before.

"K-Kiba?" I muttered trying to break through the lock our eyes where in.

"Sakura?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes?"

"You were the one? B-but how?" He asked in disbelief.

"It this bad?" I blushed thinking it over. Of course he didn't want it to be me. I was his old class mate, we hardly even ever talked! I rushed to pull myself up from the ground he knocked me on to.

He just kept on looking at me as I got up.

"I'm sorry Kiba; I know you probably wanted someone else." I started to walk away, holding back tears that wished to roll down my cheeks. Then he touched my hand holding me back.

"No, I'm just surprised that's all!" He said as he pulled me in closer for a backwards hug, then when his arms wrapped around me he whispered into my ear."I'm happy it was you."

A smiled filled my face and tears fell down my cheeks as I turned around and embraced him. I stood on my tip toes so my lips reached his ears.

"I'm glad it was you too." I whispered into his ear, as I held on to him letting the fog wrap around us, leavening us like that hidden from the outside world again just like that magical night.

* * *

_**(((A/N: I have no idea why I wrote this! But I like the way it turned out so revire and let me know what you think! Should I add another chapter on Kiba's POV?)))) **_


End file.
